


Carrot-Scented Hand Cream

by resonae



Category: VIXX
Genre: Animal Ears, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You always talk about how other people smell, but you’ve never told me how I smell. Like you said Wonsik smells like feet and Hongbin smells like too much lotion…”</p><p>Same verse as <a href="http://resonae.tumblr.com/post/114681317765/bunny-bunny">Bunny Bunny</a> and <a href="http://resonae.tumblr.com/post/115031285475/a-little-drabble-for-my-bunny-leo-verse-before">Sunshine</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carrot-Scented Hand Cream

Taekwoon liked Halloween for two reasons. The first obvious one was that there was a lot of candy going around. Korea didn’t do trick or treating much, but most of the stores gave out candy at the doors. Taekwoon always ate his right away and Hakyeon pocketed his so Taekwoon could have another one later.

 

“Enjoying yourself, huh?” Hakyeon chuckled, squeezing Taekwoon’s elbow as they walked into the cosmetics store. He’d run out of moisturizer and for some reason, this brand was the only one that didn’t make Taekwoon break out in rashes. When Taekwoon had first flared up in blotches of red with his moisturizer, Hakyeon had tried every expensive and luxury brand he knew, and they’d all ended up giving Taekwoon rashes. In a fit of desperation, he’d walked into one of the cheaper brands’ stores and grabbed the one marked for ‘sensitive skin,’ and tried putting a dab of it on Taekwoon’s cheek for a night. The morning after Taekwoon was miraculously rash-free, and when they cautiously tried using it properly, Taekwoon was fine.

 

So Hakyeon gave all of his expensive, high-end moisturizers and essences to Jaehwan and he’d been using the moisturizer for _years_. Hakyeon snorted a little at the memory and grabbed two bottles (the second one was half off for costumers) and looked around for Taekwoon. Taekwoon was sniffling at one of the hand creams and Hakyeon walked over. “Carrot hand cream. Really, Woonie?”

 

Taekwoon gave him a look and offered the tester to Hakyeon. It _did_ smell pretty good, and he chuckled as he took up one of the smaller tubes. “I don’t want one,” Taekwoon said quietly, stopping Hakyeon from picking it up. “I just like the smell.”

 

Hakyeon laughed. “Well, it’d probably make you have rashes again, anyway.” He put it back and squeezed Taekwoon’s hand lightly. “Are you hungry? We’ll pick up some carrots on the way home.”

 

“I want udon.”

 

Hakyeon chuckled and led Taekwoon to the counter. “I know a good place nearby. Let me go pay for this and we’ll go eat.” Taekwoon nodded and followed quietly. The store was crowded, as usual for a store in Myeongdong, but Taekwoon looked nervously around as he was jostled. “It’s okay.” Hakyeon squeezed Taekwoon’s hand again reassuringly. “No one would guess they’re real.”

 

Taekwoon nodded again but was chewing on the insides of his cheeks. Hakyeon smiled fondly and stood in front of Taekwoon so he was standing in between the rest of the store and Taekwoon. Taekwoon was going to have to move if someone wanted to get something on the wall behind him, but otherwise people would have to go past Hakyeon first.

 

“Whoa, nice ears,” the cashier tells Taekwoon, and Taekwoon blinks at her. “They look super real.”

 

“Thanks, I worked hard on them.” Hakyeon grinned, and the girl laughed as she rang their moisturizers up. “Oh, I don’t need any samples. Unless you have some of that carrot hand cream thing?”

 

“I do, actually.” The cashier smiled and held up two small packets of the hand cream. Taekwoon took the offered bag and eyed the contents happily, humming a little. Hakyeon couldn’t help but smile as he led Taekwoon out of the store. The udon store was a bit of a walk away, but Taekwoon was preoccupied with their newest purchases that he didn’t look like he was caring too much. His ears twitched a bit here and there but it wasn’t noticeable and Hakyeon wasn’t going to point it out to have him be self-conscious again when Taekwoon looked forward to Halloween all year long just so he could let his ears free in public and not have to worry about keeping his ears at bay.

 

The udon store was crowded but not full, so Taekwoon and Hakyeon got a corner table that suited Taekwoon just fine. Hakyeon laughed when Taekwoon took one of the hand cream packages out to bring up to his nose. Taekwoon, as half rabbit, always had a sense of smell no humans could possibly have. “Hey,” Hakyeon said, tapping on Taekwoon’s wrist to get his attention. “How do I smell?”

 

Taekwoon frowned. “What.”

 

“You always talk about how other people smell, but you’ve never told me how _I_ smell. Like you said Wonsik smells like feet and Hongbin smells like too much lotion…”

 

Taekwoon blinked at him, and Hakyeon realized Taekwoon had never realized he’d never told Hakyeon, either. He put the packet of carrot hand cream down and tilted his head ever so slightly, and Hakyeon raised an eyebrow. Taekwoon stayed silent with a small frown on his face until the udon came out and even when they started eating, but Hakyeon knew Taekwoon well enough to know he was thinking.

 

They ate in comfortable silence. “You like it?” Hakyeon asked, paying the check.

 

“We should come here again,” is what Hakyeon gets, which is a yes if Hakyeon’s ever heard. They stop for ice cream even though it’s getting cold, and Hakyeon stops by his store to pick up a few flowers for Taekwoon to much on over their day off the store.

 

That gives Hakyeon an idea. “Oh! I must smell like flowers. Like a bunch of them.”

 

Taekwoon blinks. “…And something else.” Hakyeon raises and eyebrow and instead pulls a bouquet of slightly wilted flowers together to toss into his bag, and grabs a bouquet of lilies that he’d kept well watered.

 

“You don’t mind if we stop by Yoongi’s house, do you? He wanted me to drop off a bouquet for Seokjin. You know Seokjin, right? The guy you said smelled like onions and rose-scented bubbles.” Taekwoon shrugged and nodded, plucking a flower petal from the flowers in Hakyeon’s bag to chew on while Hakyeon wrapped a ribbon around the bouquet. “You should probably become rabbit now, unless you want to go on the bus with your ears.”

 

Taekwoon made a face but in moments he was his tiny white rabbit self, sniffing at the air and scratching behind his ear with his hind leg. He jumped into Hakyeon’s bag and started chewing at the stems of the flowers while Hakyeon carefully wrapped up the bouquet in cellophane and took out his bus pass.

 

The bus was thankfully not too crowded, and Yoongi’s stop was just one stop before his. “Hey,” Yoongi greeted, taking the bouquet. “Fuck, this looks great. How much do I owe you?”

 

“A dinner, that’s it. And those celery sticks? From last time? Taekwoon really likes them.”

 

Yoongi rolled his eyes. “You and that rabbit. Who names their rabbit _Taekwoon_ , hyung?” Hakyeon only shrugged and laughed. “Wanna come in? You got Taekwoon in your bag, right?”

 

“Nah. I gotta get home and feed him. Let me know how your wooing goes.”

 

He laughs louder when Yoongi turns red and splutters _It’s not a wooing_ before shooing him away. The walk back to his apartment is pretty short, and he lets Taekwoon off on the couch before Taekwoon turns back into half-human, tugging sweatpants on. Hakyeon spreads the flowers on the dining table for Taekwoon and Taekwoon immediately grabs a tulip to nibble at.

 

“Home.” Taekwoon says, all of a sudden, and Hakyeon looks up from hanging his coat up.

 

“Home?”

 

“Yeah.” Taekwoon nods, chewing a mouthful of tulip petals. He swallows slowly, tilts his head, and nods to himself. “You smell like home.”


End file.
